Individuals with physical limitations (e.g., color blindness) may be faced with various challenges in everyday life. For example, individuals with color blindness may have difficulty coordinating items such as clothing. At present, approaches for addressing visual impairments typically include various optical filtering devices. Unfortunately, such devices may be both costly and subject to loss, etc. As such, challenges may exist in providing a cost effective and reliable option for those limitations.